Tease
by ChocoChaos
Summary: Momo and Kaidoh are alone in a room and watching something sexy. Kaidoh grunted, Momo asked an inappropriate question and Kaidoh reacted with a blush. Is Kaidoh getting teased or is it Momo being teased?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Arai, some of their classmates and a few senior members of the tennis club would go to Momoshiro's house today. Momoshiro is very excited to watch with them the new sexy movie that he had rented. Apparently, things didn't go as planned because there are only two of them to watch the movie now-Momo and Kaoru. Maybe it is the idea of Arai to trap them together like this and force them to make-up since they had another heated argument this time. This time means that they are already in two weeks time preparation for a tournament. Naturally, it would be better if the captain and vice captain would cooperate with each other.

"This is stupid," Kaoru grunted as the movie before them continued to play.

"Why? Would you prefer men?" Momo sarcastically said as he lazily leaned on the table but an idea quickly overtook him and hooked his arms on Kaidoh's neck that made the other boy seat before him.

"So you would feel good if someone did this to you?" Momo asked and laughed as he playfully traced from Kaidoh's chest down to his thighs. As Momo rubbed Kaidoh's muscular thighs, he heard Kaidoh's sigh and taking it as a sign of displeasure, Momo continued to rub his thigh and softly tugged Kaidoh's nipples over his shirt.

"Wow, you actually got bigger," Momo exclaimed as his hands that is rubbing Kaidoh's thighs accidentally gone a little further out of place. Kaidoh grunted and wriggled out of Momo's arms as a surprise Momo now noticed Kiadoh's face flamed with blush and his eyes sedated while his chest heaved.

"So it's true huh?" Momo asked casually to clear the air between them "So who is the boy? Inui-sempai?"

Kaidoh's face flushed even more and he forced his face to turn away from Momo as if he could hide his face from him. Momo looked at Kiadoh and noticed that the blush on the other boy's face deepened. By instinct Momo ducked near Kaidoh's face and lifted the face by the chin.

The deepening of the blush is obvious that Momo concluded, "So it is Inui-sempai!"

Momo now aware of Kiadoh's eyes softened and his cheeks flaming with a blush that the muscular boy in front of him almost looks like frail while his soft glistening lips in parted. This is much more sexier than the sexy movie that he has rented. Momo now became aware of his own heaving chest and the desire burning up his veins and gathering as in ache between his legs.

"I-I need to go the toilet!" Momo blurted and ran towards the door.

Momo's heart hasn't stopped beating wildly as he decided to return to his room after beating the grass on their lawn but Kiadoh left. The only thing that can be heard is the hissing of the television as a sign that the movie is done.

The things bothered Momo until night but by the middle of it he already surrendered. Momo concluded that Kaidoh would surely pleasure himself tonight in his own bedroom. Momo can almost picture out Kaidoh massaging his own thigh before deciding to remove his shorts and leaving his boxers behind, Perhaps Kaidoh would play a little bit with his chest too- teasing his nipple through the fabric of his shirt. The wonderful blush and sedated eyes plastered on Kaidoh's face as soft moans escape his glistening lips. Finally, Kaidoh would pull down his boxer and touch himself. Momo heard that some guys actually prefer to touch their backside too, perhaps Kaidoh would do that to while he speed the rhythm of his hand upon his length.

Momo surrendered by the middle of the night as the lusting face of Kaidoh remained in his vision, he himself pulled down his shorts and boxer. He touched his length and woke up with many crumpled tissue on his side.

* * *

Author's note: Sometimes, I write crap. Sometimes, I don't. This time I hope it's not. Or if not then maybe not so much.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The Prince of Tennis.

"Our sempais would be coming back today- to help us train the 1st years as well as the 2nd years," Kaidoh informed with his eyes averted with a bright blush on his cheeks.

Momoshiro drew a sharp breathe at this sight. This is the first day that he met Kaidoh since the incidence in his bedroom and looking at that boy blushing pulls his memory back. Momoshiro would have half admitted that this is as pleasurable as those memories. Only that he knew better and it makes him quite pissed to know that Kaidoh is only blushing because Momo knew his feelings for Inui.

"Tch," he said quite irritated to the demure action of his naturally fierce captain but Momo also softened in the prospects that he would soon see old friends, "This would be great. I'd inform other members."

"Uh-uhm," Kaidoh stuttered for a while as if signalling Momo of something embarrassing but Momo didn't buldge and just stared at his Captain lost for words.

"About the last weekend- I-" Kaidoh started blushing again and as if by cue Momo is swept away again by feelings of restlessness, of wanting to see more of his Buchou making this kind of expression. He is practically breathless.

"Okay, Okay," Momo scowled as he turned away as he can feel his own face heating up a little to this gesture, "I understand. You're safe with me."

The rest of the day didn't pass quickly. Especially for Kiadoh as he had surprised the class by standing up at the middle of it and storming out of the classroom. Momo had also observed that the tennis club captain is dropping off his eraser, pencil, his bag and eventually dropping everything in his chair Kaidoh's butt included that it draws the class attention to him. This day too Kiadoh had picked up the hobby of bumping his head on edges such as the door hedges, windowsill and yes, the edge of his own desk. Marvellous, hilarious sight to be seen for someone that had known him for years.

"Oi! Buchou I need to ask you something," Momo approached Kaido as the bell rang for their last period.

"Tch" Kaidoh hissed as he looked back at him wearily.

"Classroom overlooking the court," Momo added and went to plead to skip his clean-up schedule for this afternoon.

The tingling is in Momo's vein as he opened the classroom that overlooked the tennis court. Kaido in his white undershirt and the orange sun gleaming in effect silhouetting Kaido's back. Momo approached this unmistakable figure and put a firm grasp on the hips of the other boy. The body under Momo's hand tensed and the air became increasing hot and damp.

"Looking at Inui-sempai?" Momo asked as his lips touched Kiadoh's ears and it is evident that the other boy's ears became twice as red.

An overwhelming anger came to Momo that had his instinct to press his hard member to Kaidoh's soft behind. This action has earned him a sweet moan from Kaido which became more audible as he grind himself on his back while Kaido is pushing his back towards him eager for more pressure and contact.

"I'll help you Buchou while you keep your eyes on Inui-sempai," Momo whispered to Kaidoh as his hands travelled under his Buchou's undershirt feeling, pinching and tugging the little pink nipple beneath it.

"Okay?" Momo asking for an answer as his hand played on Kiadoh's body but Kiadoh is only answering with pleasurable sighs that Momo stopped.

"Tch," Kaido grunted as if telling Momo that all he can do is talk.

The challenge is accepted by Momo as he quickly unzipped Kiado's pants and boxers and pulled it down. Strong hand is now stroking Kiado's length while the other is still roughly tugging his nipples while Momo's lips is sucking his earlobe. Kaidoh's knees are trembling and his face painted with red and pleasure but still he bit his lips not letting Momo hear the sound of his victory.

"Now, now Kaidoh, still being quiet?" Momo asked as he stopped all his remonstrations.

"Tch. You're still talkative," Kaidoh blurted as he regained some of his control that quickly crumbled as Momo grabbed his hips with both hands and slammed his still covered member on his bare arse.

Kaidoh almost screamed in shock and his moans uncontrollable as Momo proceeded back in grinding at him and stroking his length but still Momo didn't take it as a sign of victory. Kaidoh felt the cheeks of his arse being spread apart and now, a tongue is licking at his crack.

Kiadoh is on the edge of pleasure even so as he felt the warm tongue inserting a half or an inch over his crack while his erection is supported by Momo's caressing strong hands. This events compelled Kaidoh against every fiber of his being to plead oh "Oh please,"

"Please-" he purred but then the rest of his words were drowned out by Momo's hands on his lips.

Momo's hardened face beside his own contorted with pleasure. Shame dawned on Kiadoh but as he caught those violet eyes upon the faded reflection upon the window. Fingers pressing his private parts and warm hands stroking him still eager. The ties unknot and he felt the warm creep into his body releasing on his center. The trembling knees held him no longer and he felt being laid down on the long wooden chairs.

Momo also sat on the table beside the chair that Kaidoh lay. Momo began stroking himself in front of Kaidoh while the spent boy lay there spent to even lift a finger. A quick pleasure broke out in Momo's face and he cleaned himself with a tissue from his bag. Momo stood and also cleaned the floor with Kaidoh's mess. He pulled out more tissues to wipe Kaidoh's thighs sticky with fluid. Momo's hot breathe prickling Kaidoh's skin.

Momo stood up turned his back to Kaidoh and said as he went to the door, "I'd arrange it so that you and Inui-sempai could talk."

Kaidoh heard Momo lock the door and left.

It was easy. Lure Inui-sempai by telling him that Kaidoh wants something to improve and that he asks him to meet by the creek. It was no problem. Kiadoh is already there waiting for Inui-sempai. Kaidoh's face is confused but they were talking eye to eye. Inui touched Kaido's arms. Momo is there watching, his heart surging. Anger trying to sneak out within his grasp. He lose. Lose completely to Kaido with his tears brimming in his eyes. Lose to anger that successfully sneaked out of his grasp.

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

Inui has seen Kaidoh sitting at the grass and intently looking at the river nearby until Kiadoh heard Inui walking towards him. Kaidoh quickly stood up, bowed and greeted him respectfully. They have been there too many times and he knows that something is amiss at how the things are going- for example Kiadoh is not practicing his swings or he isn't even sweaty from running.

"Inui-sempai, sorry for the disturbance but-" Kaidoh is starting to speak apologetically and narrowing the scenes before him Inui raised his head and his glasses gleamed at what he saw.

"I suppose this isn't about tennis," Inui said sombrely and Kaidoh blushed and nodded.

"He supposed it was you," Kaidoh mumbled blushing and turning his head away as he added, "Stupid Momo."

"So are you going to thank me?" Inui said as he arranged his square eyeglasses, "You and Momoshiro could try my new improved deluxe Inui juice that I had just modified, the moment I started high school."

"Sss, Can't you just forgive me Inui-sempai?" Kaidoh asked.

"Follow me and you will get your heart's desire," Inui said almost sounding like a grave fairy godmother.

"The trial of Inui juice is a given," Inui said as Kaidoh followed him under the shady part of the bridge, " In five seconds I hope you would remember that you owe me, Kaidoh."

Someone grabbed Kaidoh arms and wheeled him around and to his surprise he saw Momo panting and shouting, "Kaidoh, listen to me before you go. I like you. I really do."

Taken aback by this situation Kiadoh is speechless but the passionate Momo is already bowing low to Inui, "I'm sorry Inui-sempai but I can't let Kaoru do,"

"I understand," Inui replied, "Kaidoh has all my conditions."

"Whatever it is Inui-sempai," Momo replied with his firm grasp on Kaidoh's wrist.

A playful smile formed on Inui's lips as he heard Kiadoh hoarsely asking, "What do you mean?"

Inui had already slipped out of their sight and Kaidoh is still intently looking at Momoshiro. Momo didn't waste time and pulled Kaidoh in a heated kiss. Their body closely in contact and their growing erection in friction with the other that Kaidoh began to moan. Momo pulled away and enjoyed the sight of deeply flustered Kaidoh with tears from pleasure clinging in his eyes.

"I want you, here and now but I won't be satisfied until I can have you all night," Momo whispered to Kaidoh as he lead them to his bike urging Kaidoh to seat at the back.

Kaidoh did want to protest but he also can't control his legs that he just grunted before obeying Momo but even before Kaidoh could complain again they were inside Momo's room. The captain's back is flattened on the door, Momo's lips crashed with his while Momo's other hands are over his jeans stroking his length. Kaidh wriggled and moaned in protest as he wanted his hands against his own skin not over his jeans. Momo obeyed Kaidoh's moans and slipped off the jeans and thrown the other boy in bed as he arched and moaned to Momo's touch. The intoxicating smell of Momo in his bed greatly increased the heat that Kaidoh felt. It renedered him almost unaware as Momo poked his behind and opened him up that it shocked Kaidoh as he felt Momo's fullness filling him. The thrust are hard and fast that Kidoh's voice is beautifully filling Momo's room. This seemed to be forever and in seconds before Kaidoh has orgasmed but Momo continued riding him until his face contracted with pleasure and Kaidoh felt the warmth filling and spilling in his behind.

"Kaoru," Momo purred that Kaidoh despite his weariness reached Momo's behind and started playing with it.

"Beg," Kaidoh whispered at Momo as he pulled his fingers out while Momo laid down with a scared look on his face.

Kaidoh topped Momo and began pinching his nipple while he nipped the other pink delectable with his teeth. More purrs came to Momo's lips with a strain of fear, "Kaoru, Kaoru."

Momo just started to have an erection but suddenly Kaidoh withdrew his fingers and just watched Momo as he curled with lust in his eyes as he pulled and scratched Kaidoh to continue touching him.

"Momo you look beautifull," Kiadoh said to his ears as he penetrated Momo's ass. This pacified Momo a little but then with one thrust he is clinging to Kiadoh tightly and he withdrew enough to let Momo catch his breath but quickly thrusting again before some sense could dawn to his face.

Momo felt Kaidoh's height of pleasure within him and pulled out. Kaidoh went down on him and swallowed his whole length until he is totally consumed.

"Momo, don't ever decide that I'm better off with Inui-sempai," Kaidoh told him as Momo is still spilling from his mouth.

"I'd never dream you to be with anyone except me again," Momo answered as he kissed Kaidoh's lips once more.

They continued to consume the night with love and pleasure flowing between the two of them.

Author's note: last of the three. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
